


When You Need To Help Out The Dense Children (Crack)

by KlaraKawaiiPotato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But I'm actually not, Crack, F/M, I'm sorry for writing this, THIS IS JUST A JOKE OKAY, crackfic, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaraKawaiiPotato/pseuds/KlaraKawaiiPotato
Summary: Since everyone is a fucking idiot in the ML Universe, I decided to throw myself in there to help the dense children. :)(There's a whole lot of swearing because I'm just that type of person. Also, this is 100% a crackfic lmao)





	When You Need To Help Out The Dense Children (Crack)

So, here I am — standing just outside the school Marinette and Adrien go to, which for the life of me I just can't remember the name of. Now it's time to kidnap them from their class, easy-peasy. Time to knock some sense into these dense children (I should stop calling them children, since I'm literally their canon age. Now forget I ever told you my age, please).

I casually storm into their class before yelling;

"ADRIEN AGRESTE AND MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, YOU NEED TO COME QUICKLY!!"

"What- why!?" Marinette squeaks. I am very much aware of the whole class staring at me like I'm a lunatic. Maybe I am. Yeah, I probably am.

"JUST COME AND YOU'LL SEE!" I screech, looking panicked (ha! I knew my theatre practice would come in handy more than all the time so I can hide my inner suffering from everyone around me!).

A very confused Adrien and Marinette run after me because that sure makes sense. Don't question anything, okay?

I lead them into a totally not suspicious, empty alleyway which they follow into without hesitation because they're so fucking _stupid_.

I place a hand on each of their shoulders, staring intensely into Adrien's eyes.

"Marinette is Ladybug, and she likes you." I deliberately, very clearly say, making sure that even this absolutely brainless kid gets it into his head before I turn to a pale, horrified Marinette.

"And Adrien is Chat Noir, and he likes you too." I just as deliberately say to her.

"SO NOW, WILL YOU TWO JUST FUCKING KISS!? YOU STUPID CHILDREN HAVE BEEN IN A LOVE SQUARE WITH EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG AND IT'S PAINFUL! JUST USE YOUR FUCKING BRAINS, PLEASE!!" I yell, not turning any heads because nobody hears me because that makes sense.

Then they proceed to make out despite being two fourteen year old teenagers and in a month or so they'll have sex because that's how fanfiction works.

"Yeah okay now I'm satisfied bye."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for traumatising you
> 
> This is just 100% a crackfic (lol I bet y'alls asses that the only thing you'll get from my ML fanfics is crack or angst lmao) and I swear to god if you take any of it seriously I'll qUACK
> 
> Why did I upload this? TO TRAUMATISE YOU OBVIOUSLY


End file.
